


Dumpster Spiders

by textbookchoices



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Gen, Giant Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/pseuds/textbookchoices
Summary: Spiders just really love Peter, okay?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Dumpster Spiders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



Peter wakes up, head pounding, in a dumpster.

He’s still in his jeans and an old Iron Maiden t-shirt, but he’s also surrounded by giant, alien-or-maybe-just-radioactive-or- _maybe_ -just-friends-of-Ant-Man arachnids all blinking their giant, freaky eyes at him. The alley beyond is covered in webs completely Shelob-style except more… New York because of, you know, the dumpster smell.

It’s kind of fun to be stuck in an actual spider’s web though – he gets a front row view when DareDevil shows up, the other Defenders close behind, and they start taking the spiders _out_.

He gets an **awesome** photo for his and MJ's Spider-blog.


End file.
